Talk:Isshin Kurosaki
Power Reopening the floor on something. In the explanation of Isshin's abilities, it says that he sent Aizen through those buildings using the physical strength of flicking his finger alone. This doesn't make any sense, which is why a lot of people assume it was Kido. Looking through the archives, I know that this was ruled to be "speculation." However, attributing it to physical strength is just as speculative. My proposal: Since it's probably mentioned elsewhere in the article, why not just remove it from the explanation of Isshin's abilities entirely, until the anime finally clarifies what happened?Neo Bahamut (talk) 08:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) There is no reason to reopen this topic either its one or the other, no one can prove its Kido remotely hence why its more than speculative to state that. Its an explanation of skill and ability hence why its featured in the powers and abilities section where it has every right to remain. This point is not based on personal preference but what is known and or shown. Unless there is evidence to support another view it is to viewed a simple combat moved just as any other melee feat would be. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 12:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Can it be proven as melee? Why are Aizen's barriers in the Kido section? They aren't stated as being Kido. You can't prove it. So, why are they there? Because they're obviously Kido! It is obvious from the artwork, completely independent of ever being stated, that those techniques are Kido. If that is an acceptable standard of proof, then people have given evidencee before. Maybe it's not personal preference, but it's unwarranted preference. It's holding one side of a debate to a standard of proof while assuming the other side as the default. The fact is, if that stays in there, & it's wrong, it is misinformation, so it really doesn't have a right to be there. No information is better than incorrect information. Really, if one wants to avoid unproven assumptions, one has no logical recourse but to tell it like it is: It is an attack of an unknown type. That is what is known. That is what is shown.Neo Bahamut (talk) 13:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The very fact that you would place barriers in this is a point enough to not reopen this conversation. Your obviously bringing your personal view into the conversation rather then the realities of the series. Barriers are kido that goes without saying whatever way you wanna twist it, thats a reality of the series material. This is a nonissue that will not change as he is clearly engaged in physical combat. All one has to do is look at the chapter to see that hence why its referenced so therefore theres your answer. We arent getting into an argument about this and unless you have actual source material that states that the information shouldn't be there or that it should be placed elsewhere then the conversation on this is done. Read the policies of the sight and learn that we only go by what is shown and stated, you dont get to make points about the information because you dont agree with them personally if there is an issue that is clearly shown in the material. If you have issue with it and a lack of anything other then your own opinion about how things should be done then talk about it in the forum because officially this issue is closed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 13:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Flash Steps abillities Why is Isshin stated only as a Flash Step Expert and not a Master? The fact that he was able keep up with Aizen during thier fight should that they are at least on the same level. Ichigo was completly outmaneuvered by Aizen's normal speed even with his Bankai-Hollow mask speed increase while Isshin was going toe-to-toe with Aizen. Any thoughts? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Why would you be under the impression they were fighting using flash steps. If that was the case we wouldn't have seen the fight. The movements where just as general as any fight. Flash Steps weren't really a factor in that fight as most fights dont use constant flash steps, there are a few here and there unless your Soifon and Yoruichi. Also In the fight with Ichigo, ichigo wasn't using flash steps at that high of a level as some people seem to think he knows only the basic flash step movements, he using hyper speed combat which is not something the equals to the same thing as flash steps. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:27, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Loss of Shinigami powers From what i have read in issue 420 about Ichigos final getsuga tenshou could explain Ishins loss of shinigami powers prior to the events of the story. As Ichigo appears to have a similar zanpakutou to his father would suggest that Isshin could have also had access to a final getsuga tenshou which resulted in the loss of his powers. This is just a theory to try and explain some of Isshins backstory however so its not canon but i think it should be considered until it is explained in the manga. Yojimbo and diagoro (talk) 22:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC) NO! We do not speculate on articles. We will not place that on the article until such a time as that is said to be true--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Isshins shikai ok we saw him uses his getsuga tenshou on aizen so my question is why does his zanpakutou say its form is unknown because he couldnt have used it in sealed state so i think it should be changed-FLAMESWORD300 Yeah, we saw him use Getsuga but we did not see what it looked like. The picture was not clear at all as to what it looked like.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Just to be clear, we aren't changing it just because of what you think. Secondly not all zanpakuto change form in shikai. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Replace the manga picture? What do you think? Can I use this one since it is from the anime, and is in color? Ltjuno (talk) 21:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Same thing for the one on Ichigo's page too. Ltjuno (talk) 21:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Isshin Finger Flick IsshinFingerFlick.gif|Finger Flick Gif I have noticed that people are still arguing about the nature of the finger flick, so I thought that maybe a gif will help highlight the technique better and give people context and support our argument that the finger flick is a physical attack (air pressure manipulation as far as I can tell). Anyway, here is the gif, use it if you guys like! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Looks good, it is obviously physical. The lines int he air that people claim to be kidō are just showing force and air movements.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC)